


Fallow Ground

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hitomi tries to be really chill, Introspection, Lucy is Lucy, Oh look!, Sort of Open Relationship, almost angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Early Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, guys!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fallow Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Early Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, guys!

She's surprised.

Hitomi isn't. He told her this was a bad idea from the start. That Harry was a boy. Not a man. And her love, gifts, and her time would be lost on him.

_Hitomi is always right_ , She thinks with no small amount of emotion.

Harry, she had trusted. Had wanted to be romantically involved with, under Hitomi's careful, loving guidance.  
Hitomi has never been prone to jealousy. Has always wanted Lucy to go out and date other men and explore herself.

And it's because, compared to him, none will measure up. He knows she will always come back because no one is as good as he is.

But she had thought Harry was different. She thought he was kind and good and sweet.

But now she knows that he is selfish and unable to be honest with her. That he has played her friend, Elaina, against her. And herself against Elaina.

Everything she felt towards Harry has withered. Has become nothing but fallow ground. Only Hitomi's love and wisdom and tender touch can make its roots in this desert of her heart.

She envies his ability to always plant something that will provide fruit. This fruit will, inevitably, nourish the love they give to one another.

It will nourish them both. Because Hitomi is a man.

Harry is a boy.

And Lucy sees this now. Has never been able to tell the difference in this stagnant culture where children are forced to grow up too soon and men never really mature past their teen years.

Now she sees it.

And she loves Hitomi all the more for it. Wants him more than she ever has because it's now that she finally understands.

And she won't make the same mistake again.


End file.
